Rain
by complicatedquestions
Summary: Rain rain go away...Clark gets stuck in a rainstorm, Jonathan needs blood and something weird is happening to our Smallville friends, particularly Martha. Lois comes to town and, well, she's a giver. I think TC fans will enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The rumbling breeze refused to change. The rain had not ceased in days and the flood warnings echoed throughout their small town. Chloe and Lana gazed sadly out the living room window, annoyed of being trapped inside their home and almost wishing they could go back to school.

School had been cancelled for the last two days. Buses weren't operating properly and many teachers were having difficulties getting in and out of their homes, especially the one's who lived far away. Principle Reynolds lived on one of the numerous dirt roads and thought if he was having trouble, he could imagine other students and teachers were as well. Dirt roads were torture during rainstorms.

But as Chloe and Lana gazed out the window, they weren't thinking of this as an ordinary rainstorm. Thunder and lighting had persisted for the last twenty four hours, as if taunting the Smallville residents. The weather forecasters finally had to give up and say they honestly didn't know if the storm was going to come or not.

Behind them, the television blared with the most recent newscast. Parts of Smallville were receiving more than eight inches of rain already, and the news cameras showed houses that were flooding right out of the basement. Rescue crews had been assembled to get residents out of the homes that could, well, just not hold anymore water. Friends and family were being urged to take in the families that were being forced out of their home, motels were already packed.

It's so ugly out there, Chloe grumbled. If I don't work on the paper soon, I'm going to go insane!

Lana sighed and turned her body so she was facing the television again, You have your laptop, isn't that enough? She couldn't help but smirk at the statement. Chloe was just too funny when she got all deprived, that is, deprived of her natural habitat.

Chloe's eyes brightened, Maybe I can go out and interview some families that are being forced out of their homes! I could have it ready by the time this stupid storm ends.

She started to stand up when Lana grabbed her arm, Yeah right Chloe. There's so much water everywhere that the sewers are flooding over. Just look at the streets! You could go for a boat ride in the middle of the road!

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat back down, We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, rain that we haven't had in weeks has decided to come down all at once. How did we get so lucky?

Lana patted her arm, Wouldn't you rather be at home than at school anyway? Chloe rolled her eyes and stared at the television. Lana sighed, I know how enthralling this is for you, but do you mind if I change it to something slightly more entertaining?

Be my guest, Chloe grunted. Do you want something to drink?

Lana groaned, Anything but water!

Chloe nodded, My sentiments exactly. My dad just picked up that orange juice you like, how about that?

Lana smiled, Sure that would be great. Chloe disappeared into the kitchen and Lana began to flip through the channels. Anything that portrayed a clear picture did not interest her whatsoever. Why didn't they just get cable? The city should just give out cable for free for this week, or however long it was going to be until this blasted storm decided to end.

Finally deciding on a rerun of Friends, she pulled the blanket up around her tightly and sank deeper into the sofa. Chloe absolutely detested this storm, but Lana rather enjoyed it. It was calming and soothing, she found it easier to fall asleep at night and she seemed less stressful. Maybe it was just a carefree week, no homework and no worries (besides wondering if they were going to be able to stay in their house), but she certainly felt a new and comforting atmosphere during this rainstorm. It may simply be the fact that she loved thunderstorms.

Her mind drifted away from the Friends episode and trailed off onto other things. She hardly noticed that Chloe hadn't come back yet, and it didn't seem to bother her. But when the doorbell rang, she almost jumped out of her clothes. It rang again and she grumbled, reluctantly removing the warm blanket from her chilly body. Stumbling over the coffee table, she reached the door and opened it.

Kent Farm  
Dad! Clark yelled. We need the tarp from the back of the truck! He saw his father nod at him, understanding. They were standing behind the house, trying desperately to yell over the pesky rain. They had reached the point where Clark could only tell Jonathan what was going on.

What was going on was flooding. The cellar was filling up with water faster than you could blink and they were running into a problem. What were they going to do with the ship? Clark knew it wasn't going to float, so it wasn't going to just go drifting down the road, but what would happen to it when it was completely submerged? They didn't want to take any chances. It had been raining for a week and a half, more heavily in the later days, and only recently had the cellar began to flood.

 Clark ! Jonathan's voice drifted through the pounding rain until Clark heard just a wisp of it. He turned towards the sound of his dad's voice and saw that the truck had slid through the mud as Jonathan had tried to open the back end. Now the end of the truck was pushed up against the fence and had Jonathan trapped.  Clark ! he yelled again.

Clark zipped over to his father and placed two firm hands on the side of the truck. He attempted to push and pull and squeegee it out of the soft mud, but his feet gave out and he tumbled into the icky slippery substance below him. He cried out in embarrassment and couldn't help but hear his father chuckle over the roaring winds. He picked himself up and faced his dad.

Jonathan lost it. Clark really looked like something that had just crawled out of Crater Lake and Jonathan had to keep himself from totally bursting out in laughter. Clark just rolled his eyes and carefully positioned himself under the truck. He lifted and shoved it through the mud, letting his father collapse to the ground. Jonathan picked himself up and put a hand on Clark 's shoulder, silently shaking his head, but a grin escaping through his lips.

Clark grabbed the tarp and together they went back to the cellar.


	2. One

Chapter One

Lana turned the knob and opened the door, startled by the strong wind and intense beating of the rain, she stumbled back a step but looked up to see a young girl completely drenched. The girl was shivering violently and Lana grabbed her arm, pulling her inside.

The umbrella the girl was holding was not doing her any good, for her hair and the clothing under her rain jacket were soaking, literally dripping with the mucky water. She removed the hood from her head and revealed her long dark hair. A smiled spread across her face and she brushed a hand through her hair, shaking the rain water onto the floor without the slightest care.

Um, make yourself at home! Lana wanted to grumble. Instead she just had to stand there and think of how familiar this girl looked. The girl noticed she was eyeing her and smirked, You must be Lana!

Taken back, Lana nodded, YesI am. And you are?

Lana have you seen my dad-? Chloe emerged from the kitchen, holding two cups of orange juice in what looked like the biggest glasses she could find. Barely stopping to set them down, she raced to the young girl and embraced her. Lois! What are you doing here! She stepped away to look at her older cousin and couldn't help but smiled and shake her head.

Lois smiled and removed her outermost layer, attempting to peel the wet plastic from her skin and wet clothing. She shook her hair out again and looked back at Chloe, with the corner of her eye on Lana, in her utter shock and confusion. Honestly, I'm not sure. Everything has been going so rough at the campus that I needed to get out, she giggled and leaned her umbrella against the big chair next to her. When I saw that Smallville had been getting so much rain and many families are having to be transported elsewhere, I thought it might be good to check up on my little cousin! She grabbed Chloe's cheek and made a funny face at her.

Chloe slapped her hand away, Yeah, yeah. Just admit you missed me. They heard a little cough to their side and turned to see Lana smiling and rocking back and forth on her heels. Chloe laughed, Lois, I've told you about Lana, right?

Yes! Lois stuck out her hand to the shorter girl, I named her right away. She seemed a little surprised I knew who she was.

Lana shook her hand, I must say I was. So you two are cousins?

Always have and always will be, Lois smirked. How about getting your old cousin some dry clothes?

Chloe rolled her eyes, I like it when you are all wet. Lois slapped Chloe up top the head and Chloe giggled. Hey Lana, we'll be right back! Lana nodded and giggled, walking back to the couch.

Chloe led Lois up the steps and down the hall. So that's Lana Lois said good heartedly.

Yeah, in the flesh, Chloe rolled her eyesagain. What's so surprising?

Nothing! Lois mumbled. Just from the way you've described her in the past I was expecting some slut in a cheerleading outfit.

Chloe had to catch herself from laughing out loud. It was that bad huh?

Now it was Lois' turn to laugh. Just from the way you've described her I wasn't expecting her to benormal. Chloe gave her a look. Oh come on, you know what I mean! When you talk about that boy you likeumfarm hick

 Clark  Chloe said hesitantly, and a little defensively. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, but her cousin didn't seem to notice.

Yeah, that one, Lois continued right on. They walked into Chloe's room and she headed right over to her closet. Chloe plopped herself on her bed and listened to her cousin talk. You always made it sound like she was some sort of witch, casting a spell on him.

I did not! It could not have been that bad! Chloe wanted to shoot back. Instead she shrugged, Oops? Things always sound more dramatic than they really are over email and the telephone. She shrieked, Eeek! Not that shirt! That's my favorite!

Yeesh, alright, don't get your panties in a bundle, her cousin rolled her eyes and stuck the blue t-shirt back onto the hanger. So what can I wear, Ms. Not That Shirt? She pulled out a plain black long sleeved shirt and held it up, Is this one alright?

Chloe nodded, Yeah sure. Lois rolled her eyes and removed her wet clingy shirt, replacing it with the nice dry black one. You don't happen to have a bra I can borrow too, do you? she smirked, but tried to keep a straight face.

What! Did you come here with a pigskin? Where are all your clothes? Chloe asked, partly in shock of the question (and embarrassment) as well as purely annoyed.

Lois put a hand on her hip, For your information, I had to park a block away because the damn streets are blocked off. It's like El Nino out there! She reached back into the closet and pulled out a Kansas State sweatshirt and quickly slipped it on before Chloe could protest. Not to mention that gross green tint it has to it. What do you farm people feed your sewers?

First, f you haven't noticed, we live next to other people, not on a farm. Secondly, what do you mean green tint? Chloe asked, standing up and walking over to her cousin, leaning against the dresser across from her.

Lois made a face and described what she saw. It was disgusting, like vomit. The water that was supposed to be flowing into the sewers was floating over it, and from the sewers this green stuff emerged from under the water, combined with the flowing water, and began to float along the curb with it. The most disturbing thing I've ever seen. She stopped looking at herself in the mirror and turned around to face her cousin. What is it? You look like you are about to win the Pulitzer Prize.

Chloe smirked, You obviously aren't familiar with the meteors in Smallville. She walked to the closet doors and reached in, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, then handing them to Lois. I must say, I'm surprised.

Lois snatched the pants, Of course I know what the meteors are. But you are telling me that those were meteors? She slipped off her dripping pants and casually strung them over Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe made a face and let them fall to the floor. Looking a little uneasy, seeing her cousin half naked, she turned and pretended to go look for a file'. What you saw was probably just the liquid form. They have taken so many shapes its hard to look out for them.

As Lois slipped on the pants, she continued to talk. Like what? Diamonds, pearls and jewels oh my?

Chloe spun around and made a face, Smooth. No like rocks, colors and liquid. There's green and red meteor rocks, although much more green. I've mainly only seen fragments in rocks, but we have uncovered places where the fragments have melted off the rocks and turned into some sort of liquidy substance, like you saw in the sewers.

Satisfied that she was fully dressed, Lois turned to her cousin and smiled, You really like to talk about this don't you?

Chloe smiled, I know more about it than anyone, so chances are when I'm talking about it, I'm going to tell them something they don't know.

Nice philosophy, Lois stuck out her tongue playfully. So does Clark know as much about it as you?

Lois!

Sorry! Just asking! Lois put her hands up in defense and bent down to pick up her pants.

Chloe! Lois! Come down here! Lana yelled from below.

Chloe and Lois exchanged a look. Shrugging, Lois headed towards the door, followed quickly by Chloe.

Kent Farm  
 Clark ! Be careful! Jonathan warned. He had his son tied to a thick rope, but, being the overprotective father he was, still wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

Clark stopped and looked back at his dad, What are you so worried about? As if he had to ask. He was about to plunge down into the cellar, underwater, to retrieve the ship! What they were going to do with it when they got it out would be news to them. But what they needed to do now was make sure they could have control of the ship, seeing for themselves that it wouldn't rust away. Who knows what kind of valuable information they could still get from it!

Jonathan simply rolled his eyes and waved his son on. Clark began to descend the stairs slowly, only going about seven steps down before his feet were submerged in water. It felt no different, really, the ground outside was so wet their feet sank through into the mud underneath the surface. This couldn't be good for the soil. He peered into the cellar. It was so dark he couldn't see the back wall, and the water was so dirty he couldn't see the floor. The level had risen to about the third shelf on all the storage shelves.

Subconsciously shaking his head, thinking how crazy this situation was, he waded in to the water, very surprised when it came up to his neck. How could the cellar flood so much? It had been raining for a week and a half, but this was crazy, your cellar doesn't just flood.

He felt his knee knick the food shelf and he stopped, turning his body slightly, with the tension on the rope it was more difficult. But he concentrated his vision and x-rayed the water for his ship. There it was! He put his hands out and walked blindly towards it, finally feeling the metal make contact with his skin. Smiling, satisfied, he tried to hoist it up into his arms, but he misjudged the density of the water and it flew up towards the ceiling, hitting the ceiling and come falling back down like a five ton weight.

The boy super sped to get out of the way, and he did so just in time. The ship collided with the water again, sending a huge tidal wave of mucky water splurting in Clark 's direction. It hit him and he was sent crashing backwards against the wall behind him. Now he was underwater, and he frantically pulled himself up. The only good thing about being down there was the rain wasn't getting him at the same time, so when he stood up, he could breath normally without having to worry about breathing through his mouth.

He walked back to the ship and picked it up slowly, this time, and carefully walked back towards the steps. He felt his father tightening the tension on the rope and his face became visible again. Clark nodded, the signal he had it and his father took a couple steps back and looked around. He walked back to the entrance and nodded again at Clark .

Clark turned his back to the steps and heaved the ship above the water, using all his strength. The ship did not look as big as it felt. He slowly made his way up the stairs backwards, careful not to trip or do something else stupid that would start the ship up or something. He just hoped he had the key far away enough.

Finally setting the ship on the not so firm ground above the cellar, he stood up straight and took a breather. Where do we put it now? Clark screamed.

His dad shook his head, I think there might be room under the porch. As long as we bring the tarp I think we can put it under there. He bent down, prepared to help Clark carry the ship.

No! Dad let me do it! Grab the tarp and meet me over there! Jonathan rolled his eyes, but agreed, picking up the tarp. He started to run through the pounding rain and disappeared around the corner.

Clark picked the ship up in his hands, regriping it several times before he had a comfortable hold and began to walk towards the front. This was a very risky maneuver, walking right out in the front with the ship, anyone could see them now. But he did it, knowing this was the oly way to really keep it safe, so they could have an eye on it. He slowly brought the ship around the corner and to the little door on the bottom side of the porch. His father was waiting with the door ajar, ready for the ship to go it. The door was barely big enough for it to fit, but as Clark set it down in front of the door, it looked like it wouldn't be too hard.

Together they pushed it slowly, inching it under the porch, trying to move it this way and that so it would fit. Finally the tip disappeared behind the gate and Jonathan quickly flung the tarp over it, tucking the ends of the tarp under the ship to keep it down.

Do you think it will hold? Clark screamed, wiping the rain from his eyes. He reached in his pocket to feel the key, making sure he still had it.

Jonathan put a hand over his eyes and turned against the lateral winds and rain. Let's hope so! He screamed back. He watched Clark dig around in his pocket. What is it Clark ?

Clark looked around on the ground, then stood up. The key! It's gone!

Jonathan shut the little door and latched it, standing up as well. What do you mean the key is gone? Did you have it?

Clark nodded, I put it in my pocket, but it's not there!

Why did you have it in your pocket? Jonathan screamed, but Clark had already turned away. He was running (and slipping) through the mud and grass and turned to the back, towards the cellar.  Clark ! Wait!

Clark couldn't hear him. He raced to the cellar and jumped down the stairs into the water that was slowly rising.  Clark ! Jonathan yelled again.  Clark  as he screamed he heard a loud thunderclap and looked above him. A bright light shone down and a humongous lightning strike hit the telephone pole to his left. The thunder sounded again and he looked around frantically.

But what he saw did not help matters. An eerie green liquid began flowing through the grass, inching its way through the blades of soft grass and mud like a snake, and slowly dripped into the cellar, droplet by droplet. Jonathan shook his head, NonoNO!

JONATHAN! LOOK OUT! there was a cry from the window above him and he looked up just in time to see Martha screaming and pointing behind him. He turned, slowly, and saw the telephone pole go crashing down a split second before it happened. He dove out of the way, but he was not fast enough, the pole caught his leg and a loud crunch screamed through his body. Ahhhh! he screamed in pain.

Just before his lights went out, he turned and looked at the entrance to the cellar. The pole had landed directly across the opening, and little green surges of electricity zipped along the cords, dripping more green substance into the cellar.

 Clark  Jonathan moaned, ever so softly, becareful and he saw no more.


	3. Two

Chapter Two

Lois bounded down the steps with Chloe close at her heels. Lana was sitting upright on the couch, with her warm blanket draped over her lap, pointing the remote intently at the TV. Soon they heard the volume increase and the forecaster make a crackled entrance onto the screen.

What is it? Chloe asked, taking a seat next to Lana. Lois plopped herself on the ground in front of the girls and leaned against the couch.

Shhh! Lana hissed. Chloe nodded, apologizing, and they focused their attention on the TV.

The static was so bad that it was hard to make out the picture, but they heard the voice fine. Bill Jenkins, the channel 5 news forecaster, was standing in front of a big screen that had the storm movements displayed, and he was pointing to the different parts of Smallville where the biggest and best parts of the storm were at the moment. As you can see, a huge red bubble is moving towards Ridge Drive , this is the cell of our storm. It probably won't produce a tornado, but here in Kansas , we've learned to always expect the unexpected. What we have now is a severe thunderstorm warning for southern Smallville. Families, we urge you to not hesitate getting yourselves into your cellars. Light poles are being struck by lightning and several power outages have taken place alongjust a second he rustled some papers and a woman dressed in dark blue clothing rushed in front of the camera to hand him a paper. This just came in, three telephone poles are out on Ridge Drive and all communication has been cut off from the Kent farm down to the old Garrick house. Rescue crews are being sent as we speak

Chloe gasped, I didn't recognize the name of the street until they said  Kent farm'!

Lana nodded, I know, they were rolling the names of the streets that were experiencing power outages on the bottom of the screen and right after I saw Ridge Drive , a breaking weather announcement flashed across the screen.

Lois looked confused, Who are the Kents ?

Chloe looked down and her and stared,  Clark 

Lois nodded, smirking slightly, Ahh She turned her head back to the screen and watched as Bill continued to blab away.

Chloe turned to Lana, You don't think they're in trouble, do you?

Lana stared at the television screen, but answered, This is Clark we're talking about. The Kent 's, no less. They would never be caught out in a storm, or without shelter

But think about all the flooding there is going on! What if they were caught in their house? I mean, the power is out, so it's not like they would rush down to their cellar. Do they have a cellar? she stopped and thought about it for a moment. Practically everyone that didn't have a basement was required to have a cellar, but she couldn't remember if the Kent 's actually had one.

I think they do, Lana said, doing the same staring off in to space look, wondering and thinking back. What could we do anyway?

Hey, shhh! Lois hissed. The girls stopped talking and stared back at the television.

Bill Jenkins came on the screen once again and began to talk, with new important updates. Rescue crews have reached the Brigade farm on Ridge Drive and found the power lines down for a half mile. Loose power cords are strewn about and the crews are having a difficult time getting around them. No word yet on whether the family is safe

Chloe shook her head, That's so sad. Why does it have to keep raining? She glared out the window, as if she were meaning to intimidate the rain pounding relentlessly against the windows. Isn't there something we can do?

Kent Farm  
A high pitched crackling sound echoed from the power cords into the cellar, where Clark was floating on his back, shivering and in pain. When the cord had landed above the entrance of the cellar, it sent shocking electrical circuits carrying meteor rock fragments throughout the water that was in formulating in the cellar.

Everyone knows what meteor rocks do to Clark , well, everyone watching, but what would electrified meteor rock fragments do to him?

He moaned as he drifted in and out of his conscious state, not completely sure if all his body parts were there, or if he just couldn't feel them. His eyes squinted open and he found himself looking up at the ceiling. Nothing was certain though, he could have been staring down a black hole and not know the difference at the moment. The ceiling fuzzed, and he had trouble concentrating on one specific feature. His brain and mind gave up, and he slipped back into a deadly unconsciousness.

Above ground, Jonathan screamed in pain as he tried to pry the pole of his leg. He had heard the pain-staking and torturesome cracking of his fibula, in the exact spot the pole had dramatically fallen. It had felt like a car had driven over his leg, then stopped and jumped on it a couple of times. Now, he bravely tried to get it off. But when your leg feels as though it was cut off from your body, and your mind is screaming for your son, not to mention the rain and the sheer heaviness of the pole itself, it becomes difficult to do anything that requires strength and concentration.

He heard faint footsteps behind him and strained to look at who was coming. Oh dear God, please don't let it be a rescue team! he wailed inside. But around the corner emerged his lovely wife, already soaked by the pouring rain. No! Not Martha! He began to cry inside, he did not want her to try to help him, she could get hurt. Martha! he yelled. Go back inside!

She shook her head very determinedly. She almost slipped on the slick grassermud, but regained her footing and rushed to her husband's side. Jonathan! I'll lift with you! She gripped the underside of the pole, around the sides of his leg where the pole had impaled his leg. Jonathan kept thinking, what could she do? But sometimes she surprised him, and knowing he had no other choice, he winced as he bent down to get his own hand under the pole.

It was dreadfully slippery, and it kept slipping out of their hands, putting more and more pressure every time it did, causing Jonathan to scream out muffled cries of incredible pain. But finally, they got it high enough off his leg for him to shift, as fast as he dared, out from under it. They let it go with a slam, and Jonathan gripped his thigh, feeling the numbness and shrieking pain go up and down his legs, through his brain and out his mouth.

Martha put a hand on his chest as he attempted to stand, Don't think about it. She remained kneeled at his side and brushed a hand through his hair, Where's Clark , sweetie? she said. He shook his head, as in he couldn't hear her. She yelled, Where's Clark ?

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing and moaning under his breath. He couldn't get the words out through his clenched teeth, but managed to nod towards the cellar. Martha stood and hurried to the entrance. Jonathan collapsed back on the ground, laying flat out and not able to contain the pain anymore. He had to stop Martha from going in there, but he couldn't keep his mind focused. Before he knew it, he too was drifting ever so slowly into unconsciousness. If they didn't get a doctor soon, he would bleed to death, and fast.

Martha stared intently down into the cellar. The power pole had crashed through the top, laying at an angle and blocking off one of the corners of the entrance. She gasped when she saw the frizzled green droplets of water dripping at an extreme pace into the water below, which had risen another two steps. She stepped down onto one of the soggy, wooden steps and felt a zing of electricity race through her body. It faded though and she took another step, it happened again, slightly more intense this time. She hesitated, worried what would happen if she took another step.

Bending low, she stared into the underground hole and called out Clark 's name. Again and again, louder and louder, but she was no competition with the rain. It had an advantage: there was more of it. Every time she called out Clark's name, there seemed to be a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, but none of the times could she catch a glimpse of Clark .

Was he even down there?


	4. Three

Chapter Three

Another flash of lightning illuminated the flooding cellar again, and Martha searched it as fast as her eyes would let her before the light disappeared. The water level was an a ridiculous level and she saw all of her canned foods being submerged under the mucky water. It was no use looking into the water for Clark , it was so muddy that she couldn't even see her foot under the water on the steps.

The light faded and she found herself in darkness once again. A big gust of wind blew through the cellar, finally ripping the sad wooden planks that used to be called doors off of the entrance. She jerked her head upwards and watched them fly up and away, disappearing from view. Another gust of wind blew and knocked her into the cellar, sending her arms flailing and landing with a splash in the disgusting, murky water.

Her head went under and she frantically tried to find the ground. Placing two feet firmly of the soft floor, she pushed up and felt her forehead find the surface. The water level had risen above her head! Using the skills she learned as a little girl, she moved her legs and arms at the same time, and found her head rising above the surface. She gasped for breath and realized she didn't have to breathe through the rain, she was deep to the side of the large underground room where, even when the wind blew, the rain would not get to her.

Finding that if she stood on her tiptoes she was able to see over the top of the water, she did so, trying not to think about the water she was floating in. Another flash of lightning fully illuminated the cellar and she gasped as she saw Clark floating on his back, caught in between the shelf layers. His body had somehow landed on the fourth shelf and as the water level rose, he remained in a seated position and his head was floating on the surface of the water. His eyes were shut.

 Clark ! Martha screamed. This time no lightning flashed, but there was a low rumble off in the distance. Clark didn't flinch, and Martha grunted as she used every ounce of her strength to swim through the wood chips and floating debris to Clark . She banged into something with her knee and almost cried out, but she kept a firm face, biting her bottom lip to keep it all in.

She reached him and placed a foot firmly on the strong wooden shelves a few feet below her, then slipped a hand behind Clark's back, pulling him away from the wall. His head almost slipped below the surface, but she kept a firm grip on him. The water made it so much easier for her to manage Clark 's big body, but she had to be extra careful either way. She had no idea what was wrong with him.

But then she saw and remembered. A thin line of bright green water snaked towards Clark, it swerved through the subtle waves that were created from Martha's movements, and once it was only inches away from Clark 's head, it made a bee line towards him. It radiated a green glow that could only be emitted by a meteor rock, and then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

As soon as it disappeared, Clark began to convulse. His body shook, with tremendous power, knocking Martha away from him. He remained floating, and his eyes remained shut, but his head shook back and forth violently, his arms quivered at his sides and his legs kicked up to the surface. He couldn't seem to control anything, and before long he was making enormous, nerve racking waves that hit the sides of the cellar and bounced off, sending Martha on a roller coaster ride, and gripping for air.

She tried to tread water through the waves and shaking, but she couldn't seem to keep her head above water. She went under water and swam towards the stairs. Coming back to the surface, she sensed the convulsion had stopped and quickly looked back at Clark .  Clark ! she yelled.  Clark ! he was laying motionless in the water again, and she quickly swam to him. It took longer than she expected, the waves were not seeming to settle quickly. But she reached him and grabbed him before he sank under water.  Clark ? she asked, just loud enough to be heard.

His eyes flickered open and he squinted through his mud soaked face. Mom he mumbled. The key

She brought her hand to his face, No, sweetie, the key doesn't matter, we need to get you out of here. She wrapped one of his arms around her neck and caught one of his legs with her hand, laying it over an arm.  Clark , sweetie, I need you to help! I can't do this on my own! She saw Clark 's head bob up and down, letting her know he understood.

Wincing through the pain, he felt his feet hit the floor. He looked through the stars he saw, as he became dizzy, and leaned on his mother for both support and guidance. She would lead him to safety. Together, well, mostly Martha, they made their way to the stairs. Clark took steps when absolutely necessary and Martha hopped on her toes to drag him along.

She saw lightning flash in the distance and lights appeared from around the house as she reached the foot of the cellar. Bright red and blue lights illuminated around the contour of the house. What were they? The ship hadn't started up, had it?

Clark was out again, and relied on Martha to get him up the rest of the way. She sighed, but yelled into her own head THIS IS ALL ON YOUR SHOULDERS! GET HIM UP THE STAIRS! She nodded, as if someone told it to her, and heaved Clark up into her arms. A massive amount of strength overwhelmed her, something she never experienced before, and let her grip Clark just enough to get him up, one stair at a time.

As she approached the ground level, she was incredibly surprised to see the lights still there. And as she watched, four men in fire suits ran around the corner of the house, followed shortly by three more and a man in a black suit whom she didn't recognize. Two men dropped by her husbands side and three others spotted her and ran to lend her a hand.

Not knowing whether to be terrified or overjoyed, Martha just stood numb, still holding Clark in her arms as the men jumped down the steps and took him from her. Ma'am, are you okay? one of the men asked. She nodded slightly and allowed the other two men to take Clark from her arms. Feeling as though a huge weight had been off her shoulders, she shook out her arms, realizing she had lost most of the feeling in her nerves. She touched her forehead and looked at her fingers. Blood dripped from them and she glanced horrified up at the fireman.

We're going to get you to a hospital! the firefighter yelled. There's a fire truck and ambulance around front! She nodded numbly and suddenly felt dizzy. The fireman grabbed her, and she blinked her eyes a couple of times. Ma'am, I need you to hold on. I'm going to carry you to the ambulance!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Section 146 we've got a code blue, open up two rooms immediately. Older man is ready to go into surgery, Jerry said into his two way radio. Jerry was the head of the medical team that rescued the Kents and now he was taking initiative to get the Kent 's immediate care.

Martha rushed in behind him, being awake for almost the whole drive, she was ready to get something done. Jerry kept pushing he behind him when she tried to look at Clark , but she always managed to get a different view of him. It was weird, the way he laid there on the stretcher. His face was bruised and there was a gash over his left ear. Martha still hadn't been bandaged up.

That changed, however, when she found herself being escorted away from the procession of carts wheeling her husband and son away. She watched helplessly as they disappeared down the hall. Mrs. Kent , the doctor said softly, let's get you cleaned up. She turned and looked up at him, nodding slowly. My name is Dr. Jennings, if there's anything I can do, you just let me know, okay?

Martha nodded and followed him into the closest room. About five other patients were in the same room, being treated for cuts and gashes like the one Martha had above her eye. Two were little children, and the other three were women about her age. She smiled politely and then sat herself on the examining bed the doctor appointed her.

Mrs. Kent ? a female voice asked. Martha turned around and saw Helen Bryce standing right behind her, in the opening of the door. She walked in and set her clipboard behind Martha. I thought that was you, is everything okay?

Martha's lip trembled as she looked up at the kind woman. Clark and Jonathan have been taken to urgent care, a tear trickled slowly down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Helen's eyes widened, What happened?

A power pole fell on Jonathan's leg, Martha said, her lip still quivering. AndII don't know what's wrong with Clark , she lied. In reality, she didn't know what was wrong with him, but there was kryptonite in the water, who knows what could have happened.

Dr. Jennings walked back to Martha with a strip of gauze and smiled at Dr. Bryce. Helen set an arm on Martha's shoulder, I'm going to go find Clark myself, alright? I will do whatever needs to be done.

Martha nodded, reluctantly, and Helen smiled, leaving out the door and running to the desk. Martha looked back at Dr. Jennings. Mrs. Kent , I don't think you have to worry about a thing. The medics in the ambulance couldn't find what was wrong with your son other than he was unconscious. When they figure out that problem, I'm sure the source will be right behind it.

It wasn't much of a relief, but she took it as comfort. Jonathan had stuck too many thoughts in her head to be able to think for herself when it came to Clark . She always wanted to be able to trust doctors, but now she couldn't really make that judgment just by looking at them. Dr. Bryce had just helped them a few months ago when she and Clark were on the verge of death, she knew something was different about Clark .

Maybe that comforted her more than she realized. If Helen operated, or at least examined, Clark, that would mean less people would find out about Clark 's extraordinary blood work. Helen had already seen it. It would have been more reassuring if Jonathan's voice hadn't popped into her head, Helen Bryce is engaged to Lex Luthor, we don't want our family's business to be the center of pillow talk. However true that seemed, something about Helen made Martha want to trust her. Maybe it was mother's instinct, or a woman's instinct, but it comforted her for the time being.

There you are, Mrs. Kent , Dr, Jennings said with a smile. You'll be as good as new in no time. He walked back over to his tray and sat the remaining bandage on it and removed his latex gloves. Turning back to the woman he said, Now I would advise you to take this time to call any family that might be interested, or that could help out. If you'll follow me, I will get you a blanket and some coffee.

Subconsciously, Martha glanced at the clock. 10:30 p.m., where did time go?

Operating Room  
Menser, check the blood sample. Griggs, we need information from his wife, grab the clipboard and ask Jennings where she is, Nathan Jerry shouted across the dark hospital room. He turned back to his patient, Jonathan, we'll have you in recovery in no time.

Jonathan groaned through the oxygen mask that covered his face, Where'swhere's my son?

Nathan patted Jonathan on the shoulder and whispered, Don't worry about him, Mr. Kent, he's in good hands. He turned away from the man lying in the bed and stood over a tray. He picked up an IV needle and the medication for it, carefully inserting it into the needle. He laid it back down on the tray and pulled on a pair of gloves. Turning back to Jonathan, he said, We are going to put you under in a few moments, and prior to that I'm going to give you an IV. He picked the needle up off the tray and showed it to Jonathan.

Jonathan winced, trying to stay awake, and trying to comprehend everything that the doctor was telling him. The doctor carefully took his hand and put it at an angle, looking for the biggest vein. Jonathan couldn't even remember Nathan inserting the needle before he went out again, probably all for the better. Nathan gave a satisfied sigh and glanced up at Menser, Good thing they found him when they did. Another ten minutes and we would have lost him. What did you find about the blood sample?

Menser handed him the printout, Looks like a O.

Nathan glanced up, O?

Yeah, why? Menser asked thoughtfully.

Nathan shook his head, That's what I ampretty rare, for a farmer anyway.

Menser, Does he need blood?

Nathan laughed, then became serious, Yes. Go file a request for the purest O you can find. If we don't get him hooked up fast, soon after surgery anyway, we're going to lose him.

Nathan, we don't have O at the hospital, Menser said, looking over his clipboard.

Nathan growled, That's why I said go file a report, dumbass! We need to find someone in this town that does!

Menser nodded, embarrassed, and ducked out of the room. Griggs walked in a moment later, Mrs. Kent says that his record is clear. No heart attacks, strokes or even a severe hospital visit within the last ten years.

Nathan smiled, Perfect.


	6. Five

Chapter Five  
Vitals are stable. Blood pressure: high. Heart rate: resuming to normal, dropped 15 counts in last half hour, Nelson rattled off. He was talking to the doctor that was examining Clark, Dr. Elle. Elle walked to Clark 's side and carefully lifted one eye, shining a flashlight and staring into his pupil. She did likewise for the other.

Did we get the information we needed from his mother? Dr. Elle asked.

Nelson flipped the page on his clipboard and moved his finger down the page, looking for Parent or Guardian Authorization. No ma'am, we have not been able to track down his folks yet. His father went into surgery moments ago and his mother is no where to be found.

Hold everything, Helen Bryce said, storming into the room and pushing her own tray. I have authorization to take over this patient. She smiled at Elle, Family doctor.

Elle nodded, Did you make contact with his mother?

Helen nodded, Yes, I found her. She was just getting bandaged up. Griggs wants you in OR stat. And Nelson, I need two buckets of lukewarm water and a blood sample test.

Nelson, the young 18 year-old intern, nodded, Right away. he sat the clipboard down on the table by the door and skidded out.

She watched the young man leave and quickly went to work. Alright, Clark , we're going to get started. She bent down over Clark 's face and carefully watched for his chest movements. He was breathing, steadily. Good sign, you're breathing. Helen rolled her eyes, come on, don't blow it, stay focused.

Glancing out the door quickly before she took her next move, she looked carefully for onlookers. She reached onto the second shelf of the tray and pulled out a needle, and out of her pocket she slipped a needle, sterilized to its fullest. Cautiously inserting it on the tip, she turned her attention back to Clark . This won't hurt a bit, she grabbed a cotton ball with alcohol on it and rubbed the crook of his elbow with it. Then she looked for the biggest vein and stuck the needle in, drawing out enough blood to make her sample.

The blood shone a bright red as she held it up against the light. Curious, she thought. She took the vile out of the needle holder and set the holder onto the tray behind her. She set the vile on the vile rack she brought with, next to another similar looking vile.

Here are your buckets, Dr. Bryce, and the sample test, Nelson chirped as he reentered the room. He pushed the cart in next to her own and stood still, waiting for more orders.

Thank you Nelson, Helen said, turning to face him. I can't have anyone else in here while I do it, so would you go see if Griggs needs anymore help? Nelson nodded, a little confused, but did as he was told. Helen again watched him leave, and as soon as the door was shut she turned back to Clark , Now we're going to find out what you're really made of.

She took the two viles, one with the laminated label and the other fresh out of the squeeze, and set them each separately in the water buckets, laying them each at the bottom carefully, making extra sure that they did not crack open.

She turned back to Clark and picked up his arm, feeling for a pulse around his wrist. She timed six seconds on her watch and quickly multiplied it. 70. Normal ? She made a face and laid his arm down back at his side. She took her stethoscope off her neck and brought down one side of Clark 's wet shirt to reveal his bruised chest. Hesitating slightly, she reached down and held the scope against it, again confirming his heart rate was normal.

Well, buddy, I'm not sure why you are in here, but we will find out, Helen mumbled. He was bruised all over, but is heart rate was normal? I should take his blood pressure, Helen thought, almost snapping her fingers. She reached down for the pump and quickly hooked it up. She pumped it, harder and harder until finally it stopped. When it dropped, she almost shook her head, 120 over 80? What's wrong with this kid: nothing!

Checking her watch, she knew the samples would be ready. The unnervingly cold air in the room was invigorating, but she couldn't say the same for the blood samples. She didn't want to do anything to them to alter them, or keeping her from finding out what was really wrong. She turned back to the tray with the water buckets and took the sample kit off the tray, breaking the seal and removing its contents. She set it up and covered the container with the plastic bag from her own tray.

Before she went ahead and did the sample test, she retrieved a pallet for a microscope and placed a droplet of water on it. Then she took another eye dropper and screwed off the top of the newer blood sample, taking a droplet from there she placed it over the water and put a thin piece of clear plastic over both droplets. Her breath quickened and she glanced at the door out of nervousness.

The microscope was the last step, so she placed the pallet under the microscope and focused it. She took a close look, then backed away in confusion. What the, she said to herself. She looked at it again, tried to refocus it but the microscope didn't lie.

Quickly making another pallet for the other blood sample, she compared the two. They were nowhere near to the same blood. The first one, the one taken a few months ago, was bizarre, she had never seen it before. It was extraordinary, inexplicable. But the one she looked at just now from the sample from his arm she had just taken was normal. She could not identify it just by sight, but she had seen it before, it had an explanation.

She prepared to do the sample test, to test the type of Clark 's blood. She hadn't done it before because she had been to scared, but she wasn't going to make that mistake this time.

The results: A+.

The Sullivan House  
I hate just sitting here waiting for something to happen, Chloe mumbled as she paced the floor. The TV was still on, and Lois was sitting in front of it, gaping at the cows floating down the streets from the footage from the news crew.

Lana laughed as she flipped through a magazine, You aren't sitting. Why don't you call?

Chloe stopped and stared at her, You of all people!

Lana made a face, What's that supposed to mean?

Chloe shook her head, Nevermind. Geez, Clark is in love with you and you're in love with him, yet you sit on your pretty little ass and don't let it bother you, or don't make it seem like it bothers you. Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch across from her cousin, it would almost make it easier if she acted like she likes him. I know the only reason she doesn't act like that is because of me.

Lana smirked, I'm worried too, but we don't know anything. It doesn't pay to worry before you can. Besides, this is Clark we're talking about.

Lois turned around at her comment, What do you mean by that?

Lana shrugged, Chloe and I have a theory, its probably not true, but its kinda fun to fantasize. She sighed and closed her book, Besides, it was sort of ruined when he got sick.

Chloe nodded, A couple months ago, Clark was sick for the first time in his life, I can guarantee that.

Lois raised an eyebrow, That's your theory?

Lana shook her head and laughed, No, it's just a part of it. She glanced from Chloe back to Lois.  Clark has always been a mystery to us, and we've never figured him out. He is so spontaneous and unpredictable we feel that there's more to him than the eye can see.

Like what? Lois asked, suddenly becoming very intrigued.

Like, he's always in the right place at the right time. You think you're going to die and all of a sudden he's there to pull you out of the water, Chloe said, casting a glance at Lana to her left. Or when someone with two bodies tries to kill you by throwing you off a bridge, he'll be there to stop him.

Lois giggled, Are you talking about Ian? Chloe nodded and looked at Lana, who had grown quiet.

crackle This is an urgent request from the Smallville Medical Center ! There is a patient there with an O blood type and the hospital currently has no blood to give him. If anyone out there, who isn't on any medication or currently taking drugs, is willing to donate, please try to find a way to the hospital immediately! A news break flashed across the screen and they all focused their attention back to the TV set.

Chloe sighed, I'm B+.

Lana laughed,  AB+ .

Lois remained silent. The girls looked at her, then looked back at each other. Lois? Chloe asked, What are you?

Lois stared at the screen, O.


	7. Six

Chapter Six  
The hospital buzzed with activity as the frantic doctors frantically tried to find someone with the blood type to match that of Jonathan Kent's. It was surprising that out of how many people were here, even in the town, that not one person had a pure blood O. The other excitement was why Nathan, Jonathan's doctor, wouldn't donate himself.

Nathan argued his case with Sheriff Adams. She was pretty upset that Nathan had filed a report when he had then blood himself.

Dr. Jerry, I do not understand why you would file a blood report and create this excitement when you could have just donated the blood yourself, Sheriff Adams said, stand with one hand on her holster and the other tucked behind her jacket.

Sheriff, with all due respect, I am a doctor, I can't take the time to donate blood! Much less have this idle chit chat! Nathan shot back. He was trying to remain patient and keep his temper under control. His temper would just lead to more problems.

You are a doctor Dr. Jerry, your job is your civic duty towards your patients. If you don't give me a reasonable answer, we are going to have to investigate, the sheriff said, becoming sterner and stone faced than before. She set her jaw and stared crookedly into the taller eyes of Nathan Jerry.

Nathan became nervous and he glanced around the room for some way out of it. He stopped looking and glanced back down at the Sheriff. Was he actually going to tell her the truth? Then an idea popped into his head. Half-truth wouldn't hurt, would it? Sheriff, I find it difficult to give blood to the patient I'm working on. Call it superstition call it precaution, call it whatever you want. It's just something I've always done.

The sheriff soaked it in, but it didn't satisfy her taste. I understand, but there's no one else here. She looked around with her arms out, showing that no one could match his patient's blood type. I suggest you prepare yourself

Dr. Nathan? a voice from behind them said. Nathan turned around and Sheriff Adams took the spot at his side, staring intently on the young man who had summoned him. We found someone with the blood type, we are just waiting for your okay. He nodded respectfully and then turned back down the hall, walking back towards the sampling room.

Nathan looked back at Sheriff Adams. The sheriff picked up her transmitter and grumbled, You're a lucky one, Nathan. I'm not done with you yet though.

Nathan nodded and walked after the intern towards the sampling room. I wouldn't expect anything less he mumbled to himself. No one told him it was going to be this hard. He hurried into the room, surprised to see three young girls present. One was sitting on the bed with a towel around her arm, the other two were standing around talking under their breath.

Doctor, this is Lois Lane . She came in and said she was type O. Results verify that she is, so the rest is up to you, the intern said with a smile. He handed his clipboard over to Nathan and nodded towards the girls, then exited.

 Lois Lane , hmm? Alright Lois, have you had any type of alcoholic drink within the last 48 hours?

No sir, Lois said timidly.

Are you currently on any heart, intestine or otherwise influencing medication?

No sir.

Have you been hospitalized within the last six months?

Lois hesitated, No sir.

Was that a thinking hesitation or a lying hesitation?

A thinking one, sir.

Nathan nodded, Well, Lois, I have no reason not to do this. Do you have any reason to withhold from supplying my patient with blood?

Lois hesitated again and glanced back at Chloe, who was standing next to Lana by the window. Chloe gave her a look and Lois quickly looked away. No, doctor.

Well then, Nathan said with a smile, let's get started. Can I have you lay back against the head rest? You're going to need to be still for several minutes. If you move it will hurt like hell. He bent down and pulled a blood pack from the bottom drawer, and from the cupboard he took a fresh, sterilized needle.

As he began to get everything hooked up, Chloe walked to Lois's side and looked up at Dr. Nathan. Doctor, can we ask who the patient is?

Nathan smiled, Young lady I'm afraid that's confidential. He looked back down at the pack he was hooking up.

Doctor, I am doing a story on the rain phenomenon and it would be nice to know what's going on with the different patients from the storm. Is the patient from the Garrick family? Chloe asked, still pursuing information.

Lana rushed over and tugged at Chloe's arm, Chloe

Sighing, Nathan shook his head, No, it's alright. The patient's name is Jonathan Kent, he was admitted with his son, Clark. If you know the woman, I know she could be using some moral support right about now.

A loud gasp emitted from their mouths and Nathan was taken aback at the level of shock they displayed. Lois looked back and forth between them frantically, ChloeLanayou aren't going to leave me alone here are you?

We'll be right back Lois, Lana said, barely audible. She grabbed Chloe's hand and they raced out. Chloe looked apologetically at Lois and then followed Lana with her eyes so she wouldn't take off her head on the way.

Lois looked up at Nathan in terror, but the man smiled at her. Don't worry about it, you're practically a grown woman. Haven't you ever done this before?

Lois shook her head, No, I haven't.


End file.
